Danny's Savior
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Receiving an invite for a party where the ghosts can relax and be friendly with the other Danny debates if he should go. After hearing a night of his parents arguing fuels his desperation to have some freedom. request fic for Darkangel048


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048. Characters may appear ooc and fic is completely Au.

Danny Phantom rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman who created an interesting series. I just write for fun and don't make any money of the fic I write

Summary-Receiving an invite for a party where the ghosts can relax and be friendly with the other Danny debates if he should go. After hearing a night of his parents arguing fuels his desperation to have some freedom.

* * *

Danny's Savior

Grumbling for the countless time, Danny tries to think of away to get out of the house a familiar ghost appears, Ghost Box who smiles nervously at the Halfa hero. The raven tilts his head ignoring the ghost sense going off. He's not in the mood of getting at the ghost.

"Here you go Phantom," The ghost hands an invitation to Danny who grabs it with surprise while continue with out missing a beat. "All the ghosts are going to be there for the holiday season."

"Thank you Ghost box," The young man replies smiling a small smile.

The ghost nods drifting off leaving Danny alone again. Should he go? Well its night like his parents will check on him right now. Especially as of late they seem to be fighting more often then normal. He doesn't know the reason but he hope it will end soon. Its putting a strain on the family its getting to Danny.

He covers his ears hearing the argument getting worse making him whimper. If he can go for a few measly hours he'll be happy. He needs to be free from this stress. He nods to himself finally making a decision.

He stands up wiping his eyes free of tears he figure are there. He murmurs softly, "Going ghost."

Two faint silver rings appear at his waist. Soon he wears his traditional Danny Phantom attire, Danny goes invisible sinking to the basement where the portal is on and waiting for him. He sighs hearing more of the argument and shakes his head. He thinks of a prayer hoping he can survive this or else he'll go crazy.

Flying straight though Phantom couldn't help but feel his problems drift away. He smiles twisting and twirling around as a pure laugh escapes his lips. Finally he's free to be himself. A voice calls out his name.

"Danny what a surprise to see you."

The ghost hero turns to see Plasmius who holds a box for the parry he's heading to. The hero sighs wondering what his arch rival is planning on doing now to him. What ever he wants he better due it quick or else Danny will let him win. He's truly not in the mood for a fight at the moment. Not with his parents arguing constantly.

Plasmius notice his Danny seems to be down. He knows its dealing with Jack and Maddie's arguments about their failing marriage. He grabs the teen's hand dragging him to the party to relax. He didn't feel Danny struggle concern the older Halfa. It's not like the raven at all. He's use to that feisty attitude he grown to love on the young man he's in love with.

Finally breaking the silence that overlap them, Plasmius tells the younger halfa, "I can take you away from your home and offer you a place in my home. I can show you what love is and everything you need will be provided for."

Danny murmurs "Let me think first."

Plasmius nod not liking the words but understand this is what the other needs to due. It didn't take long for Danny to make a decision. He finally speaks carefully choosing the words, "I would like to take that offer."

Plasmius smiles happily knowing Danny won't catch it yet. He plans to protect the precious badger of his. Soon he'll have the real person he desires, Danny. He doesn't care how long it will take but he hopes to have Danny's love. He won't pressure the other into anything. He'll take as long Danny wants to have their possible relationship to take. Patience is the key and he's willing to be Danny's Savior.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright pointless fluff and cute. Please read and review.**


End file.
